Метод Фолля
Ме́тод Фо́лля ( , EAV) — метод экспресс-диагностики в альтернативной (нетрадиционной) медицине, называемый иногда электропунктурным, использующий для постановки диагноза результаты измерения электрического сопротивления кожи на пальцах рук и ног . С точки зрения современной доказательной медицины, у него отсутствуют диагностические возможности и устойчивые результаты клинических исследований . Не имея научных основ, он не признаётся научным сообществомQuack «Electrodiagnostic» Devices // Quackwatch . Общие сведения Метод разработан в Германии доктором Рейнольдом Фоллем в 1958 году. По существу, является комбинацией акупунктуры и применения гальванометра для измерения кожно-гальванических реакций. По заявлениям сторонников метода, приборы "электроакупунктуры по Фоллю" якобы обнаруживают энергетические дисбалансы организма, позволяя выбирать и контролировать лечение, а также обнаруживать заболевания на ранней стадии. Рекламируется способность части приборов обнаруживать аллергии, нарушения работы органов, паразитических заболеваний, токсических отравлений и многих других состояний . В тестировании по Фоллю используется прибор с двумя электродами. Один из электродов удерживается в руке пациента, другим электродом производятся контакты с различными точками тела; при этом между электродами пропускается электрический ток (может быть опасно для людей, использующих кардиостимулятор). Измеренный ток отображается на шкале прибора. По состоянию на 21 век научных доказательств того, что подобные замеры могут быть надежным методом диагностики или лечения, не представлено. Сам по себе метод является относительно безопасным, однако имеется высокий риск неверной диагностики и неуместных методов лечения. Дезинформирование пациентов может привести к задержке начала необходимого лечения. Отношение к методу в мировом сообществе В США использование метода для диагностики или терапии запрещено, а попытки импорта электропунктурных устройств преследуются по законуStephen Barrett, M.D., Regulatory Actions Related to EAV Devices // Quackwatch, March 28, 2015 : «''The FDA has banned importation of EAV devices into the United States and warned or prosecuted a few marketers.''»Bogus Electrodermal Testing Devices and the Failure of Regulators to Act, Harriet Hall, March 5, 2013: «Electrodermal testing is clearly bogus and illegal. Inaction on the part of regulators has allowed it to persist and to defraud patients.»Electrodermal Testing Part II: Legal and Regulatory Aspects, Harriet Hall, July 12, 2011: «The FDA has prohibited their sale or importation for unapproved purposes like electrodermal testing; it has sent warnings to companies, raided clinics, and confiscated machines.». В Нидерландах медицинская страховка покрывает диагностику и лечение методом Фолля, как и консультации гомеопата. В России в 1999 году публиковались методические рекомендации по применению электропунктурной диагностикиМолчание зайчат // Lenta.ru, 2013-07-08: «Уже в новейшей истории России были выпущены официальные методические рекомендации по применению „диагностики по Фоллю“, причем в том числе и для обнаружения наркотической зависимости. В США тот же метод приведет на скамью подсудимых, поскольку признан мошенническим. Мировое научное сообщество не признает ни диагностику по Фоллю»Возможности компьютеризированной электропунктурной диагностики по методу Р. Фолля в терапии методами рефлексотерапии и гомеопатии. Методические рекомендации МЗ РФ № 98/232 // НИИ Традиционных Методов Лечения, Москва, 1999. По словам Александра Шуляка, директора «НИИ традиционной медицины» при РНИМУ им. Н. И. Пирогова, методические рекомендации были разработаны «Федеральным научным клинико‑экспериментальным центром традиционных методов диагностики и лечения» (ФНКЭЦ ТМДЛ, ранее НИИ Традиционных Методов Лечения ) во времена, когда научные методы почти не применялись, а Минздрав принимал все рекомендации этого института. После реорганизации ФНКЭЦ ТМДЛ в 2009 году, метод утратил официальное признание . В 2000-х и 2010-х годах в России некоторые устройства (например, Имедис, Лира-100), реализующие метод Фолля и его модификации — вегеторезонансное или биорезонанстное тестирование, использовались, в том числе, для мошенничества с тестированием на наркотикиКонтрольная по наркотикам // Журнал «Коммерсантъ Деньги», № 24 (831), 20.06.2011: «в МГТУ имени Баумана студентов давно тестируют на некоем аппарате, разработанном компанией „Имедис“ и работающем на основе электропунктурной диагностики по методу Фолля…. примеров ложных положительных результатов масса… Наркологи видят в этом аппарате чуть ли не аферу. „В США,— рассказывает Полятыкин,— использование подобных приборов запрещено и считается мошенничеством. Это что-то вроде бубна шамана или хрустального шара — просто отвлекает внимание испытуемого, а результат интерпретируется исследователем абсолютно субъективно“.» . По мнению Евгения Брюна (главного психиатра-нарколога Минздрава России), это дискредитировало идею массового тестирования на наркотики и создавало условия для коррупцииГлавный нарколог РФ обвинил уральские вузы в шарлатанстве. По просьбе «УралПолит. Ru» начнется спецпроверка // УралПолит. Ru, 07.12.2012 : «По мнению Евгения Брюна, использование этой методики и аппаратов „Имедис“ ведет к дискредитации всей идеи тестирования школьников и студентов.» … «.. закупке приборов биорезонансной терапии „Имедис“. Позицию Академии наук, считающих эти технологии откровенно шарлатанскими и антинаучными, чиновники проигнорировали.» . См. также * Е-метр * Биорезонансная терапия Примечания Литература * * * Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Акупунктура